slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pajęczak
Pajęczak'' (ang. Arachnet)'' - to śluzak typu Ziemia przypominający pająka. Tak jak w przypadku pająków, Pajęczaki wytwarzają włókna sieci. W przypadku śluzaków proces ten jest o wiele szybszy i służy w walce. Występowanie Pajęczaki żyją w zbudowanych z sieci gniazdach, zawieszonych na wysokich ścianach skalnych. Wygląd Pajęczak to fioletowy śluzak. Brzuch ma w kolorze limonkowym. Na głowie posiada cztery czarne punkty przypominające oczy. Z tyłu ma cztery włoski. Po transformacji przypomina pająka, który ma sześć kończyn. Na głowie ma fioletową kitkę. Na dole i na plecach posiada czarne włoski. Mega Morf W protoformie wygląda niemal identycznie. Ma jednak brzuch koloru zbliżonego bardziej do błękitu. Na głowie zamaist czterech czarnych oczek ma trzy białe i świecące, ustawione pionowo. Umiejętności *W protoformie strzela z gardła siecią, z której może budować przedmioty typu kokon czy spadochron. *'Grabnet:' przyczepia się do dowolnego obiektu/powierzchni, wystrzeliwuje sieć, łapie śluzostrzelca i ciągnie go ku sobie lub łapie kogoś w kończyny, strzela siecią w obiekt/powierzchnię i ciagnie złapany cel do obiektu/powierzchni. *'Flashnet:' snuje sieć przypominającą pocisk, która unieruchamia przeciwnika. *'Cocoono:' za pomocą sieci, owija przeciwnika w kokon uniemożliwiający jakiekolwiek działania. *'Arachnorok:' strzela kulą, która wybija przeciwnika na sporą odległość, a następnie lepkie włókna splątują go. *'Webwall:' tworzy na sporej przestrzeni sieć, która uniemożliwia przejście, albo hamuje upadki z dużych wysokości. *'Threadstinger:' strzela jadem, który paraliżuje ofiarę. *Ciągnie za sobą pajęczynę, która służy jako szeroki most - trampolina. *Odbija śluzaka przeciwnika za pomocą sieci. *Uderza w przeciwnika i wzneica rozbłysk białego światła. Gdy ono opadnie, przeciwnik jest już związany. Ciekawostki *Pajęczak Eli'a nazywa się Krawiec (ang. Spinner). *Na oficjalnej stronie pisze że Pajęczak Trixie nazywa się''' Spinner', tak jak Pajęczak Eli'a , co jest dziwne. *Po transformacji tak naprawdę nie jest pająkiem tylko owadem, ponieważ pająki mają osiem odnóży. *Pajęczak potrafi tworzyć oprócz zwykłej, lepkiej sieci również nie przylepiającą się sieć (zależnie od potrzeby, lepka jest po to, aby uwięzić przeciwnika, a ta druga służy np. jako trampolina). *Gdy spada, może zrobić ze swojej pajęczyny spadochron. *Jest połączeniem owada i pajęczaka gdyż pająki mają 8 odnóży a Pajęczaki mają 6 nóg tak jak u owadów *Dayna Poor posiada prawie cały arsenał złożony z Pajęczaków. *Mieszka we własnej sieci tak, jak pająk. *Ma na plecach czarne, malutkie kolce. *Jego ghulem jest Blachnet. *Jego pajęczyna w protoformie jest w stanie udźwignąć 5 śluzaków (odc. "Droga do Domu") oraz nawet człowieka (odc. "Lightwell"). *W protoformie podczas strzelania siecią beka. *Zawsze przed przejściem transformacji ma otwarte usta. *Po transformacjii jego czułki zamieniają się w kitkę. *Po transformacjii ze wszystkich śluzaków ma najwięcej odnóży. *Pajęczak jest jednym z najsłabszych śluzaków pod względem siły, lecz może niektóre śluzaki (lub ghule, np. Hop Jacka) odbić swoją siecią. *Jest ulubionym śluzakiem dwóch osób: Dayny Poor i Trixie (Obok Polero i Tormato). *Pajęczak po transformacji potrafi utrzymać na swojej pajęczynie nawet Trolle takie jak Kord Zane. *Każdy członek Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym Pajęczaku. *Jest jedynym niepospolitym śluzakiem którego posiadają wszyscy członkowie Gangu Shane'a. *Istnieje zrobotyzowana wersja Pajęczaka stworzona przez Quentina która strzela zieloną pajęczyną rażącą prądem. *Potrafi pokonać jednym ciosem 2 Grimmstony, co dowodzi jego skuteczności w walce. *Pronto nazwał go Pajęczym Śluzakiem. *Arachnet, Bubbaleone, Infurnus i Magik utrzymują się najdłużej w transformacji. *Kształtem protoformy przypomina Fandango. *Mimo iż jest niepospolitym śluzakiem ma go więcej Śluzostrzelców niż pospolitego Phosphoro czy Polero. *W odcinku "Dreszczyk gry" wśród śluzaków był czerwony Pajęczak. *W odcinku "Robośluzaki" w stadzie śluzaków zrzuconych na Quentina widoczny był niebieski Pajęczak. *Krawiec w odcinku Lightwell uratował Eli'a przed upatkiem do kwasu. *Krawiec prawie zwymiotował przez zapach wnętrzności robaka. *Angielska nazwa tego śluzaka prawdopodobnie pochodzi od łacinskiego 'arachno' co oznacza pająk. *Zamrażacz potrafi lodem zamrozić pajęczynę, w wyniku czego stanie się ona krucha i po prostu rozpadnie się. *W odcinku TechnoŚluzaki pojawił się niebieski Pajęczak. *W filmie "Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond" pojawia się Krawiec w Mega Morfie. *W odcinku "Śluzbal" nazwano go '''Pajęczarz' co jest aluzją do jednego z kosmitów Bena z Ben 10 Pajęczarza . Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Śluzaki niepospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Dayna Poor Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Dżentelmen Kategoria:Marvolio Drake Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Croisos Kategoria:Grendel Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Pieczara Odsiadek Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Straggus Kategoria:Śluzaki Scrap Force Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki bez czułek po transformacjii Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy Kategoria:Boon the Goon Kategoria:Jacques Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Mała Kategoria:Mega Morfy Kategoria:Zghulowane